(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a fabricating method thereof and, more particularly, to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display and a fabricating method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, an LCD is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD, which includes two panels having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, controls the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by re-arranging liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer with voltages applied to the electrodes.
One of the LCDs for improving viewing angle provides one of the two panels with linear electrodes parallel to each other and thin film transistors (“TFTs”) for switching the voltages applied to the electrodes to re-arrange the liquid crystal molecules, which are initially aligned parallel to the panels.
The panel with the TFTs (referred to as the “TFT array panel” hereinafter) is usually fabricated by photo etch using several masks. Although the number of the currently used masks is five or six, it is required to decrease the number in order to reduce the production cost.